


After Hazel Reads Her Own Eulogy

by imreadyforlosangeles



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imreadyforlosangeles/pseuds/imreadyforlosangeles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct continuation from the book. It was something I had to write for English class two years ago and I just found it on my computer and wanted to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hazel Reads Her Own Eulogy

Slowly I closed the laptop. Tears slipped over my cheeks.

“Hazel, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, Mom.”

“You’re sure?”

“I promise.”

Time went on normally. Why should it stop for a mourning cancer-ridden teenage girl? Mom insisted I return to The Support Group. I still hated going as much as I used to. I had a lot of memories here. The first time I went back I ended up breaking down crying and freaking everyone out. Isaac was the only one who did anything. Some consoler Patrick was. The second time was normal. Isaac stuck by my side in case anything happened, but nothing ever did.

I think my cancer is acting up again. I’m getting short of breath a lot. I should probably tell Mom. It could just be me being paranoid, though. Mom’s dealt with enough lately. I tell her when I’m sure.

My days went on in the same pattern: go to The Support Group, attend classes at the college, hang out with Isaac, have lunch with Augustus’s family, and worry about my cancer. Days and weeks pass without any regard to them.

I was walking into my house when Mom noticed me having to stop to catch my breath.

“Hazel, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just a little winded.”

“Do I need to take you to the doctor?”

“No, Mom. I’m okay. I just moved too fast.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Positive.”

I didn’t think I was a very good liar. I’m not a very good anything, if i’m being honest. Mom believed me nonetheless. I know I’m not okay. I just want to have one more night in my own bed with Phillip.

“Mom, can you take me the-“ I was getting out of breath just from talking, “to the doctor?”

“Of course, honey. What- What’s wrong?” she said to me as she hurriedly gets her car keys.

“I think- that the, the cancer is ac- acting up. I’m going to- to wait in the car.”

Mom was trying to stay calm on the drive to the emergency room. I was trying to stay conscious. Black dots were forming in my vision, my breathing was extremely labored by this point, I could hear waves in my ears. Then, I was aware of nothing but the steady beep of what I’m assuming to be a heart monitor.

“You don’t look too good, Hazel Grace.”

“Obviously I’m not doing too good if I’m seeing you, Gus. Not that it isn’t lovely to see you..”

Augustus looked just like he did before we come back from Amsterdam before I knew that he was “lit up like a Christmas tree”. He was leaning on the wall next to the window.

“Hazel Grace, come look at this.”

“I can’t get out of the hospital bed, Augustus.”

“Yes, you can or else I wouldn’t of asked you to come over here. Just take the IV and oxygen tubes out.”

Augustus’s request sounded really idiotic, but something compelled me to walk over to him. Taking the IV out stung a bit, but I felt okay once it was all off of me. I heard the heart monitor going haywire; I ignored it. The walk to Gus never-ending.

“I told you I was a grenade.” I said to him as I approached.

I turned back towards the bed and noticed I was still laying in it. How could that be? I’m right here. The heart monitor line was straight. Augustus’s hand had found mine. The scene was fading and I thought I was seeing white, but Gus was still clear as day.

“Okay?” he questioned albeit a little hesitantly.

With a shuddered breath that wasn’t aided with an oxygen tank for once, I replied. “Okay.”


End file.
